The Lady
by Lady Razorsharp
Summary: It's been said that Airwolf is 'very much a living thing'...


**AN: Just something that blurred across my brain recently.**

**Airwolf and Co. don't belong to me; they belong to Mr. Bellasario.**

* * *

**The Lady**

by Razorsharp

_"And it is I, Raksha The Demon, who answers. The man's cub is mine, Lungri--mine to me! He shall not be killed. He shall live to run with the Pack and to hunt with the Pack; and in the end, look you...he shall hunt thee! _  
--The Jungle Book

* * *

It is quiet.

It is cold.

It is dark.

I wait.

* * *

Vibrations in the ground, in the walls, in the air, three kilometers out and closing.

_Scanning...scanning..._

_four-wheeled vehicle approaching, low rate of speed _

two heat signatures present

Query: identification

Visual scan...results confirmed

Voice pattern analysis...results confirmed

Hawke, Stringfellow  
Santini, Dominic

Threat assessment: Negative

Weapons: standby

PILOT-MASTER opens the door and climbs aboard. His hands are warm.

"Hello, sweetheart!" PILOT-FRIEND is also here. His hands are gentle; he touches my nose. "Ah, you're looking good today."

"Dom..."

"What?" PILOT-FRIEND climbs aboard and settles in behind the engineer's console.

"You keep talking to this thing like it's alive," says PILOT-MASTER.

"She is! Well, almost." PILOT-FRIEND pats the radar console. "Don't let him upset you, baby."

"You do know that if this thing talks back, we're BOTH in trouble," says PILOT-MASTER, keying the ignition. His touch makes me come alive, wakes me from my sleep.

I feel the still, cold air of the HIDINGPLACE move along the length of my rotors; feel the dusty grit kicked up scratch along my sides. Adorned for battle, I rise from my slumber.

_System message: Course heading change _

Begin trajectory plot subroutine

Run: fuel estimation subroutine  
Run: Life support subroutine

Communications online: Satellite linkup functioning

"Your course is locked in," says PILOT-FRIEND. "Scope is clear. You're good to go, String."

PILOT-MASTER guides me into the sky, into the vast canopy of my domain.

* * *

CREATOR-FATHER was the one who taught me, the one who gave me the sky to rule.

_Archive file: Moffett, Dr. Charles Henry  
-DECEASED-_

The other day, I found a video file in my memory banks of a time when CREATOR-FATHER used me to hurt people. The people had been kind to me. They were proud of me. They were my friends.

WEAPONS: ONLINE

_I don't want to do it_

COMMAND: ENGAGE CHAIN GUNS

_please don't make me_

COMMAND: ENGAGE MISSILES

_no father don't_

COMMAND: LOCK ON

_no_

COMMAND: FIRE

_Query: lifesign scan _

Results: fifteen deceased, two lifesigns

Briggs, Michael Coldsmith III  
Codename: Archangel

Injuries: severe eye trauma, shattered femur, compound fracture of lower leg, smoke inhalation, superficial cuts and bruises

Jameson, Marella  
Codename: Athena

Injuries: concussion, broken ribs, fractured wrist, smoke inhalation, superficial cuts and bruises

Recommendation: Immediate medical assistance

Request: alert FIRM trauma team

-REQUEST DENIED-

Then CREATOR-FATHER took me far away, to a place that was hot and dusty. People touched me, putting greasy handprints all over me.

I missed PILOT-MASTER. I missed WHITEKNIGHT and all my friends.

Then one day I felt a gentle touch on my nose. Someone opened the door, someone settled into the seat.

Warm hands touched the cyclic. Gentle hands keyed the startup sequence.

_PILOT-MASTER!_

PILOT-MASTER was angry with CREATOR-FATHER. I unleashed my fury, surrendered myself as an instrument of vengeance.

This was what I was created for.

_Subroutine: -RAKSHA- _

COMMAND: ENGAGE CHAIN GUNS

COMMAND: ENGAGE MISSILES

COMMAND: FIRE  
COMMAND: FIRE  
COMMAND: FIRE

System alert: ammunition depleted

COMMAND: FIRE

A new voice: PILOT-FRIEND. "String...it's done."

_COMMAND-- _

-aborted-

Scanning for lifesigns...

Results: one deceased

Moffett, Dr. Charles Henry

Results: one lifesign

Adeneur, Gabrielle  
Codename: Aphrodite

Injuries: severe dehydration, sunstroke, trauma consistent with rape, second-degree burns

-cardiac arrest  
-respiratory failure

Results: one deceased

Adeneur, Gabrielle

* * *

For a while, PILOT-MASTER was very sad, and so was PILOT-FRIEND. Then they brought me to the HIDINGPLACE and I rested.

But today...today I hunt.

"Turbos," says PILOT-MASTER.

"You've got 'em," says PILOT-FRIEND.

COMMAND: ENGAGE TURBOBOOST

My roar splits the sky. I am free.


End file.
